I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature indicator system for a beverage container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temperature indicator system that is attachable to a beverage container for determining the temperature of the liquid contents of the container. The assembly includes a sensor body that may be composed of a magnetic material or that may have an adhesive backing, a thermometer, and a gauge against which the thermometer may be read. Optionally the assembly may be attached to an insulating sleeve into which the beverage container may be placed. In addition a place for personalizing the beverage container is optionally provided.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Canned and bottled beverages include a wide array of flavors and types. This great variety includes canned and bottled pop and beer, juice, wine, wine coolers, and liquor. Business barometers report that canned and bottled beverages, particularly in the pop and wine cooler areas, are some of the fastest growing areas of the consumer market.
Concurrent with this accelerated interest in the beverage market is the development of consumers' demand for correctly cooled (or warmed, as the case may be) beverages. For example, few people like warm pop or warm beer (there are, however, many European societies that prefer the latter). Rather, consumers prefer cooled beverages.
However, present beverage containers offer no information to the consumer as to the temperature of the contained fluid. While the individual might sense the correct temperature by touching the container, this is an undesirable way of determining the preparedness of the contents to be imbibed. For example, what might seem the correct temperature for drinking to one person might be quite different from what another person considers to be correct. In fact, there might be quite a difference between the two extremes.
A similar problem arises with the wine collector. Fine wines need to be kept at certain desired temperatures. While wine cellars are commonly temperature controlled, this system is inexact as the temperature of a room may vary by several degrees from floor to ceiling.
A related problem that has arisen concurrent with the increased consumption of canned and bottled beverages is the problem of container identification. This problem has grown particularly in light of the quickly developing awareness that bacteria may be transmitted from the user of one container to the next by contact with the fluid contained within the container. For example, at a party or other celebration where pop and beer is consumed directly from the container, the consumer frequently confuses one pop can with another, thus causing the possible transmission of pathogens. To avoid this, many consumers simply start a fresh can or bottle, thus contributing to considerable waste of the product.
Accordingly, whether in the consumer market or in the wine cellar, there is wanting a system for determining the correct temperature of a beverage. Relatedly, there is also wanting a system of identifying a can or bottle.